Whatever It Takes
by FlewFroggy
Summary: songfic- sasusaku sasuke realizes his feeling w/ the help of the hokage after making a mistake, is it to late to stop sakura?


Whatever It Takes by DarkenSoul92

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song Whatever it takes, by Lifehouse.**

_Italics- _song

'inner sakura'

Sound

* * *

"S-Sasuke….please" Sakura pleaded as hot tears fell from her eyes

"Damn it Sakura no, why don't you ever leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted, yes shouted Sasuke has had it.

"B-but I….fine" the female said and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sighed in relief only not for long

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
What kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay_

"Tsunade-sama, please give me a mission" Sakura begged as she stood infront of the hokage.

"Why?" Tsunade questioned

"He's hurt me to much this time, I-I need to get away." Sakura replied tears creasing slightly in order for her to speak.

"Alright, I have a solo A-class mission that I was going to give and ANBU, however it looks like you need this and plus you are qualified for the job." "Do you except this mission?" Tsunade stated/asked

"Hai" "Alright" Tsunade explained the mission to Sakura and the said female left in a puff of smoke once she was dismissed.

"Shizune get me Sasuke Uchiha right now!" Tsunade barked. The other female quickly left to find the said male.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed once he entered the hokage's office.

"Do you know where Sakura is?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, why should I even care?" came the response. "Aren't you two together?" "No" "Why?" "Cause she…she…."

_  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know that what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes  
_

"You love her don't you?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke sighed before answering "Yes." "Then why do you push her away?" "I-I'm not used to having people care about me, plus I don't what her to get hurt." Sasuke said after a couple of minutes. "Pushing her away hurts her more than any wound that could be inflicted on her and you've always had people care about you." Sasuke was quite, Tsunade had a point… "She's hurting so much that she took an A-class solo mission, and there is no guarantee that she'll come back a live." Tsunade said with sadness in her voice. "What!" Sasuke exclaimed. "She should be at the exit of Kohona if you get there in time, you may be able to stop her." "Only stop her if you truly love her and are not going to hurt her anymore." Tsunade explained, making sure the last Uchiha heard her load and clear. Sasuke was quite.

Cricket, Cricket

"UCHIHA!" Tsunade boomed after not receiving anything signaling the Uchiha had heard.

"Alright, I love her okay, but I don't know if I'll hurt her." Sasuke said sadly. "Well, all you can do is try." Tsunade said soothingly. "Now go stop--." Tsunade didn't get to finish her sentence since Sasuke was gone on the word 'now'._  
_

_  
She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

Sakura was at _THE_bench, the same bench were he left her, only this time she's the on leaving, and she may not come home. Alive.

_  
I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better  
_

"Sakura" Sasuke said as ge droped from a tree behind said female. Said female turned around "What is it Sasuke?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?" he countered. "I have a mission." She explained. Sasuke looked down in thought 'Screw my pride Sakura means more to me than that' "Why are you leaving?" Sasuke asked. "I have-" "No the real reason" Sasuke said cutting Sakura off. "You asked Tsunade for the mission. Why?" Sasuke continues. "I-I don't want to b-be hurt again, plus you told me to leave you alone." Sakura stuttered out keeping eye contact with Sasuke even though she is crying. Sasuke was infront of Sakura in a blink of an eye. 'Personal space much?' Inner Sakura shouted.

"Don't go. Please." Sasuke whispered in her ear while embracing her.

_  
But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over_

"I….I…I love you Sakura, please don't leave me." Sasuke askes still holding Sakura close a humanly possible. Sakura was shocked, "B-but you–" Sakura was once again cut off but this time by Sasuke's lips. It took a minute but she responded to the kiss.

'Hell yay! Forgive this boy' Inner Sakura exclaimed. The two broke the kiss when the need for air was too great. Sasuke rested his forehead on Sakura's. "Please stay" he whispered once again. "I love you and I don't want you dead." Sakura stared into his eyes, her own widening with the love that was held in them. Sakura whispered "I love you too, please don't leave me." "Never" came the reply as they kissed again.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better  
_


End file.
